Talk:Princess Anna Wazowski/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180121195333/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180212183949
In California in the United States Of North America far, farther, further away from Norway, Europe, two young nineteen year old Norwegian, European slender, fair skinned, light freckled, rosy cheeked, long strawberry blonde haired identical twin girls with turquoise blue eyes and pink lips could be seen walking together with each other, in their regular signature colorful modern nice outfits, out of the gigantic North American mansion and up to the limo. "Ready?!" A male driver said to them. The twins nodded their heads. He begun to open the door to let the girls in the limo. As they walked into the limo, the male driver bowed to one knee to greet them. "Your highnesses!" he proclaimed. "Her Majesty, is awaiting your arrival in the throne room, miladies." the male limo driver spoke. "Excellent!" One of the young Norwegian, European identical twin girls spoke. "Thank you!" Another one of the young Norwegian, European identical twin girls added as she gratefully appreciated him. Meanwhile It has been past years ago since that childhood accident, including the "tragic death of Princess Alice of Arendelle" which was something made Anna "twinless". And neither of the long lost royal twins of Arendelle, Anna nor Alice returned back home to Arendelle at all. All their other, older, oldest, single sister, formerly Snow Princess but currently now Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle still did was cry while she was thinking of her little, younger identical twin sisters and sleep in her bedroom every time after studying and royal princess/queenly duties until Anna and Alice finally came back home at last. The kingdom of Arendelle in Norway, Europe had never been the same at all... It was certainly another ordinary day in the kingdom of Arendelle, especially for Queen Elsa of Arendelle herself. Due to the loss of her younger identical twin sisters, Princess Anna and Princess Alice of Arendelle, were in hers and younger identical twin sisters, Anna's and Alice's bedroom, lying on her bed, crying her eyes, heart out, face and head off as usual. One of Elsa's living snowmen friends, Olaf was sitting right next to his creator on the bed, trying to console her or, at the very least, trying to calm her down. Olaf said as he needed to be careful not to upset his creator at all. "Elsa, can't seem to stop crying now, can you?! It's been past years ago since the accident, hasn't it? Including the supposed tragic death of Princess Alice of Arendelle? Can't just easily move on from them at all, can you?-" "NO!" Elsa shook her head no as she sobbed. "Alice is dead which means Anna is twinless now because of me and Anna will come back home to Arendelle, Olaf! I know she will...but since I've frozen Alice's heart, Alice's never coming back and it's all my fault!" Then Olaf stood up and walked across the room, stopped at Alice or Anna's dressers. "... If that's the case, then wonder why hasn't Anna come back home to Arendelle at all either?" Elsa sat up, blowing her nose, and sobbed in a distraught voice: "...Well, maybe because Grand Pabbie couldn't find any ways to bring Alice back from the dead in order to save Anna from being twinless since I've frozen her heat and Anna's head..." "But at least we found out Anna and Alice had other more friends than enough. Neither of us knew Anna and Alice have gotten to grow up away from here even without you since it was still shocking to find out where your twin sisters, Anna and Alice were for past years ago and where they were raised to be anything else more than only just two other royals of Arendelle for a long time, wasn't it?!" Olaf responded as he left her bedroom to leave his creator to her thoughts. Elsa buried her face on her pillow, after wiping her eyes. "Oh, Anna, where did you go? For years, I thought you were twinless now and Alice, for years, I thought you were dead after I've frozen your heart until I found you were alive again all this time too."